Adrianna Carter: A New Begining
by knigs43
Summary: Adrianna Carter is about to start a new magical adventure in a world that has not knew fear since the end of Voldemort's reign. However a dark force is looming in the air. All is not as safe as it seemed. It is up to Adrianna and friends to save the world before the magical world is living in fear once again.
1. Chapter 1

Adrianna Carter was eleven years, she had dark red hair and crystal blue eyes. Adrianna had lost count the amount of times that she had packed her trunk but she wanted to make sure that she had everything. Adrianna was starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tomorrow and she didn't want to leave anything behind. Her pet snowy owl, Ghost, sat in his cage looking at what Adrianna was doing. Adrianna lived in Godric's Hollow with her mum, dad and little sister, Ava.

Adrianna held her wand box. In few days' time she'd be using it properly for the first time. Her wand was made of vine wood with a unicorn hair core. Adrianna sat in admiration of being able to use it properly she tucked it away in her trunk so it didn't get broken. Adrianna climbed on to her bed and looked up at the poster on her ceiling of her favourite quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies. Her mum used to play for the Harpies before she was injured but she now works as the team's manager. She had dreams of playing chaser on the team one day as well as on house team at Hogwarts. Adrianna's dad, Mark, played as a beater for the Chudley Cannons who now stays at home to look after Ava. Adrianna then looked at the broomstick that was in the corner of her bedroom. She wasn't allowed to take it because she was in her first year at Hogwarts.

Adrianna got ready for bed and lied down and tried to go to sleep but she was too excited at thought of going to Hogwarts for the time tomorrow. She dreamt of all the friends that she would make, the spells she'd learn, what house she'd be sorted into (hopefully Gryffindor like her parents). Adrianna finally fell asleep.

When Adrianna woke up the next morning she felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew she would, she didn't know anyone who was going to Hogwarts. She knew she'd make friends but who would she sit with on the train. It was a long journey and she didn't want to be lonely the whole time. Adrianna's dad had got a car from the Ministry of Magic to take them to King's Cross Station. Adrianna sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast when her mum, Gwen, came in.

"I'm scared mum." Adrianna said quietly.

"You'll be fine. You've been so excited about this for weeks." Gwen retorted as she put a friendly arm around her daughter.

"But I know no-one going to Hogwarts. I'm going to be the only one." Adrianna said into her mum's shoulder.

"You'll make loads of friends. You're going to go learn the most amazing things and make the most amazing friends." Gwen reassured Adrianna.

"Thanks mum. I'm going to get ready."

Mark loaded up the car and a driver from the ministry took them to King's Cross Station. When they arrived at the station, they loaded Adrianna's trunk and owl cage onto one of the trollies. They made their way to the gateway between platform's 9 and 10 that would take them through to platform 9¾. They had to make sure no muggles where looking as not to raise any unwanted attention. They were already getting sideways glances from people as they walked through the station with an owl, which Ava was holding onto as she sat on top of Adrianna's trunk.

When they reached the gateway, Ava jumped off the front of the trunk.

"If you're scared it's best if you do it at a bit of a run." Mark said squeezing her shoulder tightly.

Adrianna and her dad went through the gateway together and then before them was an enormous scarlet steam train that was the Hogwarts Express. Gwen and Ava appeared a few seconds later. The platform was packed full of students saying goodbye to their parents. Adrianna fought her way down the platform. She knew no-one. Today was the start of a new journey. Her trunk and cage were taken onto the train.

"Well this it." Adrianna sighed.

"Make sure you write. Stay safe and don't get into any trouble. We'll see you at Christmas." Gwen said hugging Adrianna.

"Try to have some fun." Mark whispered as he hugged Adrianna.

She made her way through the train looking for an empty carriage to go and sit in. Adrianna eventually found one and she sat as close to the window. She could see her parents stood on the platform. Ava was ready to chase the train as it went out of the station. They train started to pull away from the station and she saw Ava start chasing the train. She waved at her parents one last time. Before she knew it Ava and station were long gone. Adrianna sat reading her book she got last Christmas on the Holyhead Harpies.

"Is any sitting in here?" A male voice asked.

Adrianna looked up to see a boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes stood with a girl who had ginger hair and brown eyes. They both appeared to be in their first.

"No, you can sit in here." Adrianna said as she sat up.

"I'm Albus by the way, Albus Severus Potter. This is Rose Weasley." Albus said sitting down.

"I guess you guys get looked at quite a lot considering who your parents." Adrianna said. "My parents where there 19 years ago. They were younger than your parents."

"You get used to it after a while," Rose said. "What's your name anyway?"

"Adrianna Carter."

"Hang on Adrianna Carter as in the daughter of Gwen Carter and Mark Carter." Albus said almost in shock.

"The very same."

"Does someone want to tell me who those people are?" Rose asked.

"My mum used to player chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and England and she manages the Holyhead Harpies and my dad used to be a beater for the Chudley Cannons and England." Adrianna explained.

"That explains why I don't know who they are." Rose said.

"Rose doesn't follow quidditch, she takes after her mum. She and her mum are about the only people who don't play quidditch. Your dad would be so jealous right now Rose." Albus said excitedly. Adrianna looked confused.

"My dad's favourite quidditch team is the Chudley Cannons." Rose enlightened Adrianna.

"I'm no-one I'm just his kid." Adrianna said.

"But still he might like meet your dad at some point." Albus said.

The three of sat talking on the train when they were joined by Albus and Rose's friend Isla. Isla was the youngest of two siblings her dad, Neville, was the Herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts.

"Albus, I've been looking for you everywhere." A boy said when he came rushing into their compartment with what he assumed was his friend.

"What James?" Albus asked.

"That's James, Albus's brother. The other boy is my older brother Charlie " Isla whispered to Adrianna.

"I've got something to show you." James said as he pulled parchment out of his back pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Albus asked

"It's just some parchment." Adrianna piped up.

"Who are you?" James asked accusingly.

"Adrianna Carter."

"Yes, James her parents are the world famous quidditch players," Albus said before he got a chance to ask. "Come on show everyone."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said whilst touching the map with his wand.

Everyone crowded around to see what was going on. The parchment became more detailed to reveal what appeared to be a map.

"This little beauty is going to be author of all fun." James said gleefully.

"Why have you got this James, your dad will kill you if he finds out" Rose voiced her annoyance at James.

"Dad left the drawer it was kept in open. It wasn't just going to leave it there." James said defending his actions.

"What does it do?" Isla asked.

"It shows the whole of Hogwarts inside and outside. It tells you where anyone is at any time in the school." James explained.

"James we need to go get ready we are nearly at Hogwarts." Charlie said when he looked out the window.

"Oh damn," James said when he also looked out the window. "Mischief managed." The map disappeared from the parchment, James picked up and left the compartment with Charlie.

After everyone had got ready it wasn't long before they arrived at the Hogsmeade train station and were then on the boats across to Hogwarts for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the Guest who left me a review on the previous chapter. That was my fault for not changing the name. I was going to have Isla as a twin but then changed my mind but didn't see that line when I changed the names over.**

Two days had passed since Adrianna had started at Hogwarts. Adrianna had got her dream and she had been sorted into Gryffindor along with Albus, Rose and Isla. She was sat at the table having breakfast when she was joined by her friends.

"Double charms with Slytherin this morning. Then aren't we lucky a flying lesson with Ravenclaw and then double potions again with Slytherin." Isla sighed as she sat down.

"Is there any lessons when aren't with them?" Adrianna asked annoyed.

"Not by the looks of it." Isla replied.

They ate whilst they discussed what the day ahead might hold for them. When they owls flew in to deliver the post. One owl dropped a letter down in front of Adrianna. It was from her mum. Adrianna knew what this meant, the news that they'd been waiting for before she left for Hogwarts but never arrived. Adrianna wanted to read the letter alone.

"I need to go to the toilet, I'll catch up with later." Adrianna said rising from her seat.

Adrianna made her way out of the Great Hall. She walked up the staircases to the bathroom and went into one of the cubicles and locked the door. She opened up the letter.

 _Dear Adrianna,_

 _I hope you are doing well at Hogwarts and are having a great time and making lots of new friends. I don't know how to tell you this but Ava is in St Mungo's. She is perfectly fine I do not wish to worry you but this suffered some nasty burns the other night. The healers have done well in healing her burns apart from a couple of scars you wouldn't know that she had been burnt. Ava wanted to write to you herself but she couldn't because of her hands._

 _I still haven't heard about you know what yet but as soon as I do I'll write to you straight away._

 _We hope to hear from soon. Don't worry about Ava she'll be fine and don't let it stop you from having a good time._

 _Love mum xx_

Ava was in hospital how could Adrianna not worry. Ava was the most important thing in the world. As she was reading she could see the tears falling onto the page. She left the cubicle that she was sat in and went over to the sink and looked in the mirror. She had puffy red eyes it was obviously that she'd been crying. Great. Left the bathroom and she saw that Albus was stood waiting for her outside

"Why are you?" Adrianna asked wiping her eyes.

"To walk to lesson with you so weren't alone. It looks like you need someone as well." Albus said as Adrianna started to cry.

Albus pulled Adrianna into a hug. "Hey, what's the matter with you."

Adrianna offered him the letter whilst she composed herself. They began walking to their charms lesson as they realised that they didn't have long before it started.

"I'm sorry." Albus said sympathetically.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Adrianna snapped.

"It's just what people say isn't it.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Ava means so much to me," Adrianna apologised. She kissed Albus lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

They arrived outside their classroom just in time. They found Rose and Isla stood waiting for them. Professor Filius Flitwick let them into his classroom. Adrianna, Albus, Rose and Isla all sat together.

"Right everyone today we will start with one of the simplest charms. The Levitation Charm. Everyone copy me," Professor Flitwick demonstrated the wand movement that everyone copied. "A simply swish and flick. Now the incantation is very important. Windgardium Leviosa, the pronunciation is important. Now I'll demonstrate the both together and then you can have go in your pairs."

Professor Flitwick demonstrated how to perform the Levitation Charm properly. He then set everyone off to try by themselves.

"Are you ok Adrianna, it looks you've been crying." Isla asked.

"I'm fine. It was just the letter mum sent me. I've sorted it out now." Adrianna reassured her friends.

Rose managed the spell on her first attempt.

"Well done, Miss Weasley. You've have certainly inherited your mother's talents. Ten point to Gryffindor.

The rest of the day past with not much drama happening. Adrianna excelled in her flying lesson along with Albus and in potions nothing much really happened. Rose and Adrianna were sat at the Gryffindor table eating.

"I think Albus has like a massive crush on you." Rose said out of the blue.

"What?" Adrianna said almost chocking on her food.

"I think Albus likes you. He was the first to make sure that you ok when you got your mum's letter." Rose said.

"I'm pretty sure he was just being a good friend," Adrianna said trying to ignore what Rose was saying to her.

"I think your forgetting Albus is my cousin so I knew him pretty and I've never seen him like this around any girl before." Rose retorted.

"Anyway if you look over there I think Scorpius Malfoy is staring at you again." Adrianna said changing the subject.

Rose turned her head around to see the blond-haired Scorpius Malfoy looking at her.

"I wish he would stop doing that" Rose said annoyed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one. Come on let's go find Isla and Albus." Adrianna said getting up from the table.

Adrianna and Rose found Isla and Albus sat in the common room. The four sat talking for the rest of the evening and playing the odd game of exploding snap.

Adrianna lay in bed thinking about Ava in hospital and how she was doing if she was being looked after ok. She got out of bed and went and sat downstairs. She sat at the table and wrote a reply to her mum's letter.

 _Hi mum,_

 _Everything is going great here. I've made some good friends in Albus Potter and Rose Weasley (yes they are the children of Harry, Ron and Hermione). I have also made friends with Isla Longbottom (daughter of Neville Longbottom). All my lessons are going great so far. I'm missing you all so much._

 _I hope Ava is doing ok now. How did she burn herself? Tell her that if I could I'd have been her there for her. Also tell her I'll see her at Christmas and that I'll write to her soon._

 _Gutted you still haven't heard about the job yet, I'm certain you'll get it though. Just to put your mind at rest I'm staying out of all the trouble._

 _Speak again soon._

 _Adrianna xx_

Adrianna wrote the address on the front of the envelope and put it in her pocket. She heard someone coming down the stairs she turned around to see who it was. It was Albus.

"You scared me. I thought it was going to be someone telling me to get into bed." Adrianna said with a sigh of relief.

"No I'm down here because I couldn't sleep. I'm guessing that's why you're here to." Albus replied as he sat on one of the sofas.

"Couldn't stop thinking about Ava. I just wish I could be there for her." Adrianna told Albus as she sat on the sofa with him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Albus put his arm around Adrianna. "Your mum said she is going to be fine. She would have told you if anything was wrong."

"I suppose your right." Adrianna looked up Albus. She stared into his eyes. She kissed him, tentatively at first then she kissed him again this time my passionately. Albus held her close she could the curve of her body against his.

"Well that was unexpected." Albus said as they pulled apart.

"I love you Albus Potter."

"I love you too Adrianna Carter."

They both went upstairs back to bed. Adrianna climbed into bed thinking about what she had just done and she smiled. How was see going to tell Rose, her best friend, that she was dating her cousin. Her mum, dad and Ava. She put that to the back of mind and fell asleep dreaming about her and Albus together.


End file.
